Expand.
Solution: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}({2-5y})(y^2+6y+9) \\\\ &={2}(y^2+6y+9){-5y}(y^2+6y+9) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=2y^2+12y+18-5y^3-30y^2-45y \\\\ &=-5y^3-28y^2-33y+18 \end{aligned}$